


let me come home (home is wherever I’m with you)

by Lavelle16



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavelle16/pseuds/Lavelle16
Summary: “Jordan wants to get a dog”The pub was fairly quiet for a Friday night. There were a few tables taken up around the girls and the light melody the small band was playing floated over to their table, providing enough of a cover for their conversation.  Lucy and Jordan had gone to get the girls another round and they seemed to be caught up in a lively debate with the bartender.Keira finished the last drops of the drink she had raised to her mouth when Leah started talking.“Ok? And?”
Relationships: Leah Williamson/Jordan Nobbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	let me come home (home is wherever I’m with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for ages and I guess I was finally inspired to finish it after seeing Jordan with Blu !!
> 
> And sorry if some of the timeline doesn’t make sense but it’s fiction so just go with it :)
> 
> also sorry to anyone following my hogwarts story because I probably won’t be updating that this weekend :/

“Jordan wants to get a dog”

The pub was fairly quiet for a Friday night. There were a few tables taken up around the girls and the light melody the small band was playing floated over to their table, providing enough of a cover for their conversation. Lucy and Jordan had gone to get the girls another round and they seemed to be caught up in a lively debate with the bartender.  
Keira finished the last drops of the drink she had raised to her mouth when Leah started talking. 

“Ok? And? I thought you liked dogs” 

“I do” Leah’s fingers were tapping insistently against the table and Keira knew there was more to this conversation. She didn’t have to wait long to find out because she just raised a single eyebrow and Leah broke. 

“It just that it’s a big commitment, you know? It’s like a statement. First it’ll be a dog, then we’ll be moving in together and the next thing i know we’ll be getting married!”

Leah was getting more and more worked up as she talked and the hand that wasn’t tapping away, was wrapped so hard around her glass it was beginning to turn white. 

“I’m only 23! I can’t get married yet”

Keira hid her smile under the guise of taking another drink out of her already empty glass. 

“Ok, calm down” she reached over and manoeuvred Leah’s glass out of her hand before it broke. “Luce and I have had Narla for almost a year now and she hasn’t proposed to me yet” she pointed out, unable to stop her quick glance over to the bar to look at the girl in question.  
Lucy was gesturing widely as she made her point and Kiera got distracted from her own conversation as she bit down on her smile.

“It’s just a really big step Kei, what if i’m not ready for it?” She turned back at Leah’s thoughtful murmur and saw she had followed her own eyes and was now gazing at Jordan, the crease in between her eyes easing slightly. 

“Let’s just slow down and think about it for a second, alright?” She waited until Leah had nodded before continuing “Don’t you want to take that next step with Jordan? Or do you want to stay in this ‘new girlfriends’ stage forever?”

“It’s only been a few months” Leah rolled her eyes at her

“It’s been half a year, so like I said, forever” she deadpanned. “Seriously though Leah,” Keira kicked her foot lightly under the table “it’s just a dog. Don’t overthink it”

The girls seemed to have finished their conversation at the bar so Leah just nodded, no time to say anything else before they arrived at the table. 

“God I bet that bartender wishes he never started the conversation” Jordan grinned as she slid onto her seat beside Leah, their legs bumping lightly before they stayed pressed against each other “Lucy destroyed him” 

“I bet she did” Keira laughed, nudging her girlfriend gently “No one wins a debate against Lucy Bronze”

Lucy just smiled as she took a swing of her drink, shooting back her own quiet retaliation to the girls but Leah didn’t really hear it. She was distracted slightly by the weight of Jordan’s leg against her own and the way their arms kept brushing together from how close they were sitting. They’d been together for six months and she was still sometimes rendered speechless at moments like these. 

They girls had moved on to a different topic, one Leah wasn’t following. Instead she was lost in her thoughts, her mind unable to stop itself from focusing on her conversation with Keira. 

Honestly the idea of raising a puppy with Jordan instantly made her smile and her heart skip slightly but knowing she felt that way even just thinking about it, frightened her. Leah had known she liked Jordan for months before they finally figured their shit out and got together and now that they were finally a couple, she was constantly afraid of it being a dream. Adopting a dog actually made their relationship real and for reasons Leah couldn’t even begin to describe, that scared her. She’d had girlfriends before and she’d put too much into the relationship just for them to leave shortly after, taking a piece of her heart each time and this relationship with Jordan paled in comparison to any she’s had before. She’s never feel so quickly and easily for anyone like the way she has for those bright brown eyes and cheeky smile. 

“Earth to Leah” 

She’s snapped out of her musing by the girl in question who’s waving a hand in her face, a slight smiling curving her lips. 

“What’s going on? You zoned out there”

Keira and Lucy were stuck in their own conversation across the table so Leah allows herself this moment to be more mushy then she usually does and slides even closer to Jordan until they’re touching from shoulder to ankle. 

“Just thinking about you” she whispers into Jordan’s hair, moving until she can press a kiss to that spot behind Jordan’s ear that makes her melt. 

Jordan’s reply is cut short by a yell from across the booth. 

“Oi, you’re in company”

Leah frowns at Lucy who’s sporting a cheeky smile, one that matches the girl resting against her shoulder, as she reluctantly pulls back slightly until her shoulder only brushes Jordan’s when she moves around. 

Not one to be too put off, Jordan reaches for the menu seemingly entirely unbothered by their interruption. 

“So what are we thinking for starters?”

Underneath the table her foot presses against Leahs, a warm and steady weight and Leah hides her sappy smile behind her own menu. 

*****

It was late when they finally stumbled out of the pub. Leah’s arm is wrapped around Jordan’s shoulders, her fingers rubbing semi circles as they say goodbye to Lucy and Keira who are grabbing a taxi back to the hotel where their City teammates are staying for the weekend. 

Leah and Jordan start their own five minute walk home, their journey only slightly harrowed by their alcohol consumption. 

“We should get a dog”

“What?” Jordan’s hand tightens from where it’s settled around Leahs waist “Where’s this coming from?” 

“Well you want a dog and i want to make you happy so it’s a pretty logical conclusion”

“You know,” Jordan laughs lightly “using big scientific words aren’t going to make me forget the shots you had to do when you lost that drinking game to Lucy” 

“I can’t help if i’m just amazingly clever all the time”

Jordan let’s out a disbelieving hmph but the soft kiss she presses to Leahs cheek, lets her know she’s more amused than anything else. Still, Leahs serious and she needs her to know that. 

“Wait” she stops where she is, her arm falling from around Jordan’s shoulder when she keeps walking. 

“What’s up Lee?” Jordan stops a few feet away, turning back to see what’s holding up her girlfriend. 

“I’m being serious Jord” she steps forward slightly and slips her hands into Jordan’s, revelling in the warmth they provide “Imagine getting home from training and there’s an adorable puppy to cuddle with!”

“I already have you to cuddle with” Jordan grins

“C’mon Jordan” Leah steps closer, brushing her nose against Jordan’s. “We’ll be like a small family”

She hears Jordan’s breath hitch and presses a soft kiss to her lips. 

“For me?” 

Jordan curses under her breath and Leah knows she won. 

“Loves made you soft you know”

Leah leans back, her smile illuminated by the streetlight their standing under as her laugh fills the air in the empty street and Jordan’s never been more in love. 

********

Their schedule is so full that they don’t get a spare weekend until over three months later. They go to their nearest dog shelter and walk down rows past Golden Retrievers and Beagles and Labradors but nothing feels right until they stop at the end of one of the last rows. There’s a tiny puppy curled up napping peacefully in the near corner and almost like he senses the girls presence, he opens his eyes and rolls around on his back looking up at them waiting patiently for them to pet him. 

“Look Jord, this one’s as small as you”

“Shut up” Jordan nudges Leah but it lacks any real power and the smile on her face as she gazes down at the puppy is so soft and loving, Leah has to bite down on her own one. 

“I think this is the one Lee” Jordan whispers, reaching out to tangle her fingers in Leah’s and it would be almost embarrassing how easily she nodded in agreement if she was concentrating on anything about from the warmth blossoming in her chest and curling around her heart, a minor side effect of Jordan’s gentle touch. 

********

“And why exactly did you name him Blu? I mean did Jordan become colour blind over night?”

Leah pulls her gaze away from where she was staring at Lydia and Steph fighting for Blu’s attention. Lisa’s got an eyebrow raised as she waits for Leah’s answer but there’s a small smirk tugging at her lips, letting her know the Scot is only joking. 

“I mean, we are talking about the person who spelt addition with an e” Leah shrugs as she falls back against the couch. 

Lisa just laughs before Viv collapses in the seat beside her and her attention is captured by her girlfriend instead. 

Leah turns away, her eyes scanning the room and immediately falling on Jordan, who’s sitting on the ground leaning on the couch with Blu safely in her arms while Jill fussed over the puppy beside her. Automatically, her lips quirk up in a smile as they always did when she saw her girlfriend. Without her permission, her mind drifts back to when the three of them were wrapped up together on the couch last night. 

********

_There was some late night movie on the TV but Leah wasn’t paying much attention to it. Jordan was lying half on top of her half on the couch with their legs intertwined and Blu settled against Leah’s stomach._

_Jordan was scratching Blu softly, her moments getting slower and slower while her breaths were becoming more even and Leah knew it was only a matter of minutes before she fell asleep but she was far too comfortable to even think about moving to their room._

_“I’m glad we get to be like a proper family” Jordan had whispered quietly against Leah’s collarbone, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake._

_Leah’s hand stopped where it had been running through Jordan’s hair and she tried to ignore the way her heart started racing at that simple admission._

_They’d been together for almost a year but sometimes it was the smallest things that still knocked Leah breathless._

_“Yeah” she whispered back “Me too”_

********

“Come on” Leah’s knocked out of her daydream by Jordan kicking her foot lightly “everyone else is gone out”

Leah let Jordan pull her up and stepped into place beside her as they walked out to the pitch. 

Their hands brush from where the hang between them, the sun is shining and she can hear faint snatches if the girls conversation ahead of them. It’s a beautiful day and Leah’s heart is so full she feels like it might burst. 

“Come on” she nudges Jordan’s shoulder as she takes off running, laughing when she hears Jordan’s indignant protest behind her “race you”


End file.
